


No Vacancy

by GarrieSun



Series: Just a King and His Lionheart [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a beautiful popstar, with a beautiful partner...but his relationship is just for show. His bodyguard is fully aware, and is reluctant, but willing, to offer his support.</p><p>PLEASE WATCH THE SONG'S MUSIC VIDEO/SEE THE ARTIST'S WORK BEFORE READING</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I literally have no idea how to tag this I don't even know if I rated it right?? BUT  
> THANKS TO CJ FOR HELPING ME READ THROUGH IT AND HEARING ME CRYING AND WHINING OVER IT  
> THANKS TO DAHLIADENOIRE ON TUMBLR FOR THE WONDERFUL IDEA  
> I hope people enjoy this and:
> 
> 1\. Just a note that i don’t actually drink, also don’t drink unless ur legal pls and also don’t litter kids ok ok here we go (also i’m gonna go ahead and pretend oikawa’s got a “girlfriend”)
> 
> 2\. Based on @dahliadenoire’s beautiful iwaoi artwork and Ariana Grande’s song, “Into You”~ I hope people can tell what i’m going for ;u;

The wind’s whipping against my face, spindly trees are whipping past, and I can feel the hot night’s air sticking to my skin. I lean in, closer to your back; the smell of your leather jacket feels like home. I can feel the rise and fall of your torso in tune with your steady breathing, and I smile to myself as we speed along the highway, along the watery pink of the twilight sky.

Your motorcycle skids to a stop in the dusty lot, the front wheel askew, and it seems like time slows when you slide off your helmet--it’s like seeing you for the first time all over again. The half-smile that’s edging across your face and the way your voice softens when you ask what exactly I’m looking at, and I can feel my pulse racing faster from just that. All I can manage is to offer my own grin back and seize your wrist, dragging you towards the garish neon lights.

You’re tugging my arm back, so hard that I lurch back into you. I pull back, though with less force than you. It feels like you’re trying to make up for the dance I couldn’t have, like you’re playing tug-of-war with our bodies and my heartstrings. I’m laughing for the first time that night; my voice is shrill and disturbs the still evening. I can feel you smile when you press your face into the nape of my neck. I can feel my skin tingling, flickering embers igniting in my blood, my eyelids fluttering from your touch. I barely have enough restraint to pull away, but we stagger slightly in the sprint towards the building together, pinkies linked.

* * *

_She’s doing it again. She’s holding my arm, her scarlet lips in that practiced, sly smile for the camera. No one can see how tightly she’s gripping my sleeve. People think I’m looking stoic and cool for once, for the camera. I want to leave._

_She’s doing it again. It’s not the first time I’m just sitting here. It’s not the first time her arm’s snaking around someone else’s instead of mine. It’s not the first time, and I know it won’t be the last._

_Yet she looks back at me, discreetly, and smirks ever so slightly, before turning away again. This always happens. It never changes, doesn’t matter who--they’re all here for the same reason. I’m turning away, the tablecloth bunching under my fist, knuckles turning white. I can’t take much more of this._

* * *

 We’re in and out of the shabby motel lobby in moments, settling just outside with two icy beers. I hop up onto a nearby metal storage container, and down half the contents of the drink in seconds. Tilting my head back, I feel like I can finally breathe again. Though the air is stagnant, the darkening blue of the sky, the dimmest of stars peeking out--and _you_ \--make this moment seem almost refreshing. It’s only when I lean forward again that I catch you staring up at me, your lips stilling over the mouth of your bottle.

I don’t have the chance to blink twice before you lift me off and back me into the wall, caging me between your arms. There’s a faint blush creeping across your face, but neither of us can really tell, the bright pink lights of the “VACANCY” sign flashing against both our faces. The corners of my mouth are drying with how hard I’m smiling, and your smile seems to falter just a little. As the lights flicker blue, they reflect off your eyes, your cheeks, and my defenses are crumbling under the soft gaze you’re giving me, the butterfly touch of your quivering thumb to my lips.

* * *

  _Your hands are folded in front of you, and if my vision wasn’t clouded, I know I’d be staring at the sharp edges of your broad shoulders. You’re in front of me, but you’re not looking my way._

_I glare at the pavement and yank my tie and blazer off--it feels like choking, and it’s way too hot._

_I catch your gaze for a moment before your eyes shift away again. A fleeting thought crosses my mind, and my eyes don’t stray from your face as I move to undo the buttons of my shirt._

_You’ve completely turned the other way now, and for the first time, I feel frustration...and excitement. You stiffen when you feel my arms draping over your shoulders, and I let my breath reach your ears._

_Get me out of here._

* * *

 You hesitate and withdraw, almost sheepish as you drain the remnants of the bottle into your mouth. The single moment that you tear yourself away is agonizing, so I snatch at the neck of your tank top and pull you in to meet my lips, to stifle the emptiness. The glass of the empty bottle shatters as you let go, and I can taste the alcohol dripping from your mouth into mine. I can feel your breath, uneven and shallow, each time we break away, and yet you kiss me harder each time. My arms have locked around your neck, and your hand is sliding from my neck to my cheek, the other running through my hair. Your hands move to tug my jacket off, and I let my fingers run beneath your shirt, feeling the sweaty fabric peel away from your abdomen. A shudder runs up my spine to my shoulders when you bite at my lip, tugging it slightly as you finally pull away, your eyes glassy.

You rest your forehead against mine, both of us breathing hard, and manage to fish the grimy room key out of your pockets. I exhale one more time before pulling both of us up. You lift me into your arms with ease, and nip at the flesh on my neck when I yelp. I wrap myself tighter around you as you walk the rest of the distance to the room. But I can’t contain myself much longer as you fumble with the room lock, and my hips instinctively stutter forward, a single, sudden motion against yours. A whimper escapes my throat, and a growl from yours when you bite into my shoulder.

You have to kick the door for it to open, but it makes no difference with how fast you lock it again. Most of our clothing is cast aside in the entryway, rushed between kisses and the feverish trance we’ve both fallen into. You carry me to the edge of the plain bed, then shove me down upon it. All I can hear is labored breathing, and my heart pounding against my chest. Your hand’s reaching under my shirt, following the grooves along my tense skin as it rises and falls, and stops over my heart. You warn me that this is the last time you can manage to stop yourself, but I nudge my knee between your thighs, eyes trained on yours.

 _Shut up and hold me_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please p le a se leave comments/not-mean critique my writing style is super inconsistent right now and I'd like to know what I did well/poorly


End file.
